caught in the act
by lupin and black
Summary: A nonmushy DracoHarry romance with a dash of Clex Crossover with Smallville R for language and talk of sex. Lionel Luthor and Lucien Malfoy are out to take over the world.
1. harry1

Disclaimer: I don't own them that should be obvious being that I am still a poor college student who is currently craving taco bell.

Rating: R for language and talk of sex and maybe sex

Note: This will be a crossover with Smallville (AU some where in the middle of season 4 ep 1 that pretty much where I got lost)

Second note: in this world book 5 did happen Sirius fell throw the veil but than he came back.muhahahah

Author note: I'm still working on this fic. So this is unusual 4 me I usually finishes the story before I post them so sorry if it takes awhile.

Caught in the act HARRY part one 

"Draco Malfoy, I'm getting buggered by Malfoy. He's a death eater. I know it for a fact. I've seen the dark mark on his arm. I've licked the dark mark on his arm" Harry looked up to find Hedwig steering at him head titled to one side

" Don't look at me like that. I only told you cuz I thought you wouldn't judge me"

Hedwig hooted.

" He's missing since early last week. Dumbledore has to know where he is and that bastard won't tell me. It's not like he has a reason not to tell me. Merlin couldn't he just give me a straight answer for once. He is somewhere regaining his strength is not an answer. Especial when it's said with that bloody smirk and the twinkle in his eyes"

Hedwig hooted and flapped her wing twice.

" Shit Hedwig I can't tell Ron, he'll pop a fuss. His heart will give out I can't kill my best friend over sex. And Hermione will look at me with that mommy look, the one that says I can't believe you've been keeping secrets from us"

Hedwig nipped his ear.

" No I can't tell Sirius. Well I could tell him except I think he's to busy buggering Lupin to pay much attention to what I'm saying"

Harry looked up at the angry sky. Dark clouds had hover over the sun for most of the day night was drawing close and the wind had picked up the temperature had dropped it would start raining soon which was fine with him, maybe than everyone else would lose there unnatural happy mood. Shit Malfoy. What if Voldermort had him? Well Voldermort had him, the dark mark on his lovely pale arm proved that but what if old fuck face had him chained to a wall or something equal sadistic. This was stupid they were just fuck buddy not lovers. His absences shouldn't hurt like this.

Hedwig nipped at Harry's ear

" He was my first Hedwig, he doesn't know that but I do."

Hedwig rubbed her head against Harry's cheek.

" I miss him. I know I shouldn't but detention is kind of lonely with out him"

The sky opened up and rain fell.


	2. draco1

**Caught in the act 2 **

Draco part one

" Me father kill moi"

Draco hiccuped muggle liquor hit him harder than the wizard kind

" Potter couldn't I pick anyone else. How can I be a proper spy if I'm buggering the star golden boy? It's kind of hard not to want to fuck him. The way he walks around pouting all the time. It is not my fault that his mouth is made for sucking cock. Cock sucking he's gotten really good at it." Draco looked up from his bottle of scotch he focus in on the room other occupant

" Are you listening to me"?

" Yes your rather entertaining"

" I don't think he's had a lot of sex. He didn't tell me that but he.." Draco trailed off and took a swing of his drink

" I wonder if he's missing me"

" The way you obviously missing him"

" I'm not the one that had a room dedicated to a farm boy"

" Touché"

" I miss the fuck it's been forever"

" Draco you sleep with a lovely young brunette boy last night remember the one I had to escort out this morning while you were hurling your guts in to the toilet"

" He so does not count. Nothing seems to count but sex with Potter"

" I'm sure that makes sense to you"

" Lex, stop make fun of me in of over stimulate brain"

Lex looked up form his laptop. He gave Draco a smirk. During past summer the 17 year old boy had enticed him enough for them to form a fast friendship it still amazed Lex how well they got along.

" Draco I think its time for you to stop drinking and call you headmaster"

"I can't call him he hasn't got a tele-phone" Draco took another swing off his bottle

" Draco put down the bottle"

Draco let the bottle tumble out of his hand it crashed to the floor. He looked down at his mess than up at Lex gray eyes meet gray eyes. He looked down at the shatter glass and started to giggle. Lex stood this was getting messy Draco was a stupid drunk especial when he had been drink for 2 days straight.

" Come on Malfoy let's get you to bed"

" It's only 3 in the afternoon I have plans for the day"

" And what were you planning to do while your drunk off your ass"

" Go back to school and fuck Potter in the great hall"

" I don't think he'd appreciate that very much"

" You right he'd problem want to talk first stupid griffdork"

Lex moved to help Draco out of the chair

" Draco you need to get some sleep. You have to be fit to travel tonight"

" Your using small words why"

" Draco I have to go back to the states tonight"

" Why"

" My father"

" I can off him for you"

" No thank you"

There was a silence than Draco spoke up.

" I don't want to go back to school"

" Why"

" My father"

" I can take care of him for you"

"No"

Lex nod once, evil bastard fathers they had raised their children to hate but had not given them enough hate to kill.

" Go get some sleep Draco"

Draco pushed himself out of the seat. He gave Lex a sloppy kiss on the cheek before heading to his bedroom. Lex watched him go an enduring smile on his face his cell phone rang

" Luthor"

" Lex your dad broke out of jail"

" Chloe"

" Did you hear what I just said"

" Yes I'll be home late tonight"

" Clark been asking about you trying to be slick about it"

Lex smiled Clark wasn't capable of being slick about anything

" Have you told him anything"

" Only that you were slumming it somewhere in London"

Lex looked around the spacious 2 bedroom flat

" I wouldn't really call it slumming"

She laughed, "Well your dad's on the loss watch yourself"

" You too Cleo and keep and eyes on our farm boy"

" Like I would do anything else. Be safe Lex"

" You too bye" he closed the phone. So Lucius and Lionel seem to have decided jail wasn't for them. Things where about to get a little too complicated for Lex's taste. 3 years in Smallville had obviously dulled him. He dropped his cell phone in his pants pocket returning to his seat he flipped open his laptop and set to work.

* * *


	3. clark 1

Note: This will be a crossover with Smallville (AU somewhere in the middle of season 4 ep 1 that pretty much where I got lost)

Second note: In this world book 5 did happen but we are ignoring the fact that Sirius fell throw the veil. We are also ignoring the fact that Harry and the rest are actually 25 in the year 2005. For storyline reason they will be 17

Author note: I'm still working on this fic. This is unusual for me I usually finishes the story before I post them so sorry if it takes awhile.

p.s. I am looking for a bete for this story. If anyone up for the job send me an e-mail.

**Clark**

Lex is missing. Well Lex really isn't missing. Chloe knows where he is. She won't tell me. She knows. She knows I want to know. Of course, she'll never tell me. Why because I'm Clark Kent. Therefore, I'm not fit to know the whereabouts of Alexander J. Luthor. I should just go milk a cow of something. That doesn't stop me from wanting to known. We decide to establish a new friendship. Or something as close to friendship as you can get if your both aware that you are lying to each other. Things are complicated. That's not even dealing with all the messy feeling. Feelings. I so don't want to go in to feels.

My English teacher doesn't feel the same way. Write a paper on what you think love is. Five pages ,size 12, font double spaced, due next Wednesday. Love. Bullshit. What is Love? That tight sqcrimery feeling I get in my stomach that become a physically pain ever time Lex Luthor gets himself hurt. Fuck. I push myself out of my seat the fortress is small not enough space to move around. I've been cursing a lot recently. Not out loud. Never aloud, just in my head. A constant stream of four-letter word. Well some time I get creative, turn them in to eight, ten, fourteen letter words. I could run over to the mansion. That would be pointless. Lex isn't there. Even if he were there which he isn't, I wouldn't know what to say to him. There was a time, a small space of time between our first meeting and the lies when it was so easy to talk to Lex.

My parent just got in. I hear them moving around in the house, mom in the kitchen, dad in the living room. I should run to Lex's even if he's not here he will be soon. Chloe say he's flying in today. That is all she said. Right after lunch I'm walking to English class she stop me with a hand on my chest. Gives me the big 100-watt smile and says Lex's is flying in sometime today. And she walks away. Like it normal to drop a bomb like that on me when I still have three classes to go before I can run over to the mansion and sit there like some fool from one of the romances novels my mom and Chloe hide under their beds.

Chloe, when did she become closer to Lex then me. The _how_ is easy. Chloe has no secrets. She can do stuff for Lex he can't, they are compatible. The _when_ is where it gets tricky. It might have been towards the end of JR year before the whole FBI Chloe going into hiding thing. I think it might have been a little before that. Maybe a little after Lex got out of the asylum. Basically when things start to go south with us. I should be glad that Lex has Chloe. He needs a friend he can count on. One that won't lie to him and insult his super intelligent. And make him get that look in his eyes. The one where he wondering if all the shit is really worth the friendship of one farm boy. A car pulls into the driveway footsteps coming up the steps. I turn to find Pete and Chloe standing in my space.

"Pete … how I thought you were" I make a vague motion with my hand.

He gives me a big smile.

"God Kent I leave you alone for one month you forget the English languages"

I laugh it's nice having someone who can make jokes about the big secret. We hug our manly bear hug. Pats on the back. Chloe stands by the steps beaming. She has always had a beautiful smile more real than Lana's. I was stupid not to notice it before.

"What are you doing here Pete?"

He shrug, "School is basically over mostly practice for graduation. I missed fight evil, dodging monsters and all that Smallville fun. So I drove in to stay with my dad till graduation."

I hug him again.

He laughs, "Back of Kent I've only got eyes for out lovely lady Chloe"

Chloe laughs and pulls us down on to the sofa. The three of us use to be able to cuddle up on the sofa with room to spear. Time changes things. We sit, Chloe as always in the middle.

"So Pete are you going to MU with me and Chloe. I mean did you get the scholarship. Last time I asked you where still waiting to here back form the school. It been six weeks you should know by now."

Chloe glares at Pete

"Pete Ross don't tell me you haven't told him?"

Pete try's to look innocent

"Told me what"

Chloe smacks Pete "I'll tell you. Since Pete seems to have taken a stupid pill some time ago and the affect have yet to wear off. Pete is going to MU or more than likely Gotham University on a Lexcorp scholarship. It covers him for college and law school. If he wants to change colleges the scholarship goes with him"

"Wait Lex gave you a scholarship and you're taking it"

He nods

"What about the evil of Luthors destroying the world angle"

He shrugs "Lex isn't so bad once you get to know him"

"Since when do you know Lex?"

Chloe jumps out her seat face red with anger" Pete I can't believe you haven't told Clark anything all year. What the hell do you talk to him about?"

Pete rolls his eyes "football, cars, girls, baseball…" Chloe raise a hand to shut him up

"Tell me what?"

Pete keeping secrets from me he never kept anything from me. We where best friends since legos and eating play dough. Pete looked guilty.

"Dude it's nothing really. I just did an internship at Lexcorp for an AP class. I got to know Lex a little"

I try to keep the shocked look off my face. I could set him on fire. I don't think my mom wouldn't clean the sofa. I could always take him out side and hide his ashes in the feeding stall. Chloe cut in to my murderous thoughts.

"You should be happy Clark. I mean Pete and Lex get along really well now"

Yeah for them. Everybody gets along really well with Lex now. Even my dad doesn't mind Lex anymore. Of course my relationship with Lex is slowly burning down to nothing. I'm pouting. I can't help it everyone is stealing my best friend. Pete reach out a hand to pat my shoulder.

"Relax Clark, Lex like you way more than me"

I sniffle great now I'm going to start crying pathetic big bisexual alien boy. "It sucks when you in love with your best friend."

Pete jumped "You're in love with Lex"

Shittttt "I said that out loud?"

Chloe beams "That answers everything!"


	4. harry 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them that should be obvious being that I am still a poor college student.

Rating: R for language and talk of sex and maybe sex

Note: This will be a crossover with Smallville (AU somewhere in the middle of season 4 ep 1 that pretty much where I got lost)

Second note: In this world book 5 did happen but we are ignoring the fact that Sirius fell throw the veil.

Author note: I'm still working on this fic. This is unusual for me I usually finishes the story before I post them so sorry if it takes awhile.

**Harry**

It was dinnertime but hungry came second to sanity. Before I could eat I had to deliver a letter. After sending Ron and Hermione ahead of me, I took a trip to the olwery. To give Hedwig a letter to deliver. I'm so sick of suffering alone. I have to tell some one. Dumbledore eyes would twinkle, Ron would suffer a heart attack and possibly die, Hermione would nag, Sirius was the safest decision. I tie the letter to Hedwig leg. running my fingers down her back she cooed under the touch.

"Give him the letter. Wait for his written replay. Poke him if necessary. Make sure he writes back right away. Try to find him alone minus Lupin. Thanks." I give her head a pat. She nipped at me finger. Stepping back she takes off out the window I watch her go. What will Sirius have to say about relationships and Slytherin?

I walk in to the great hall to find Malfoy sitting at the head of the Slytherin table. A smirk on his face looking as if he hadn't been missing for the past week and a half. I want to stomp over there scream at him for making me worry. I want to kiss him I want him to hold me I want… I bit down on my lip hard what the hell is wrong with me. I am not a fluffy little gay boy I am Harry Potter defender of the wizard world. An all around normal wizard boy who just happen to be in a relationship with a not so normal-semi-evil wizard boy. Relationship. I wonder if that's what I have with Malfoy. It doesn't matter what we have. I do not need to be hug or kissed, I just need... I don't know what I need. I turn my eyes away from the Slytherin table. Watching Draco working the crowd will only make me feel silly. Deposing myself between Ron and Ginny I look up to find Draco leering at Blaise. I feel my lip slip downwards. Defenders of the wizard world are allowed to pout. The door to the main hall slams open. Snape glides in black robes bellowing. He nods in Draco direction Malfoy gives him a wink. With a shake of his head Snape continues on his way to the teacher table. I wonder if that was some secret death eater code.

Blasie leans in close to Draco, dropping an arm around his shoulder. I shove my fork into my mouth making myself chew.i'm not even sure what I just put in my mouth. Ron nudges my side.

"You might want to look at what you're eating mate."

"Doesn't matter."

He laughs " Of course it not Malfoy back."

I drop my fork. Turning my head to watch Ron shove beans into his mouth

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Nothing much."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Blasie is leading Draco out of the great hall.

"Ron I have to go do… something big important like."

He laughs around the beans I glare.

"Just remember we have to meet up to study some time to night. Hermione orders."

"I won't be that long."

Ron smirks. Ron never smirks. Smirks are for people who know things they shouldn't. Don't have time to think about that. Blasie is stealing Draco. Dragging him off to do dirty thing I know Draco is capable of. I'm up an out of my seat moving towards the door before Ron can think of any word to go along with his smirk. I catch a glimes of Draco robe move around a corner. I follow. I turn the corner to find Draco pressed up against the wall. Blasie body is holding him there. Draco smirks, Blaise doesn't look to happy.

"Malfoy I would like a word with you… alone."

Fuck. Harry could you have sounded any more jealous. At times like this, I wish for laser vision. It would make things so much simpler. Less words. Blasie laughs as he runs a hand throw Draco hair. I don't bother biting back a growl. Growl me? I would never growl at a fellow student.

"You're a little upset Potter. I don't think it safe to leave you alone with Draco."

His finger are stroking Draco ear.

Malfoy is not mine he is his own person. I want to rip Blasie hands of and fed them to Fangs.

"I won't ask you again Blaise."

A smirk crawls its way across Draco lips. I want to kiss it away.

"Go away Blaise." His voice is a low command. Blaise gives him a look. Draco shakes his head fixing his robes, he turns to face me eyebrow raised. "Potter?"

I want to reach out pull him in to me. Bury my nose in his hair. I'm losing it. Harry Potter the boy who lived to become a certified nut. I shove my hands into my pockets.

"Can we go someplace a little more private?"

He leads the way to the fourth floor broom closet. Our closet. The space were we fuck for the first time. Our first time. My first time.

We step inside. Flick of his wrist whispered spell the door locks. I pull him to me. Kissing him hard fast. He leans in to me lets me take the lead.

Wet, hard, movement, bits, licks, I slip slick probing fingers in to him he moves in to the touch. Eyes steering up at me watching memorizing. Slick hard I fill him we move together fast smooth efficient. We've done this thousands of times before. I know this beat .I know him. He cums hard. I slam into him, the paces frantic. I'm coming seeing pure light. He shutters under me. Squeezed tight around me.

After wards I lay there slumped against him, curled up in his arms, cuddled between his legs.

"Were did you go. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me."

"You asked twiklemore?" He laughs, not harsh just amused. I move my head to rest on his shoulder. Moment like this are rear. He usually dress quickly, leave right after the fuck. Maybe he missed me half as much as I missed him.

"I wanted to know where you were. He knows everything. It seems like a good idea at the time." I'm rambling like a bumbling idiot.

"You're his precious solider dog."

"He still didn't tell me."

"I was away visiting a friend"

"Why."

He bit my neck.

"None of your business. Be happy I told you that much."

"Fine." I pull away from him. It's always best to be the first one to leave. Gives you leverage and all that stuff.

"I want to go flying tonight. Come with me." Not a questing, a command warped in nine word. He speck in contradictions.

"One broom or two?"

"You decide."

He's watching me again. Eyes focused starling gray.

"One" He nods he expected nothing else.

"I'll come pick you up."

"I can meet you at the front gate."

"Not safe."

"When did you start worrying about my safety?"

"I have my reason Potter. Get out of here I don't want your pets tracking us down."

I pull on my robes. Kissing his forehead before opening the door. I slip out the room.

When I enter the library Ron and Hermione are waiting for me. I sit down opposite Ron. There's a knowing look on his face. A worried frown on Hermione's. I wonder how you tell your friend you're falling in love with the enemy.


	5. lex 1

Caught on the act five

Disclaimer: I don't own them that should be obvious being that I am still a poor college student.

Rating: R for language and talk of sex and maybe sex

Note: This will be a crossover with Smallville (AU somewhere in the middle of season 4 ep 1 that pretty much where I got lost)

Second note: In this world book 5 did happen but we are ignoring the fact that Sirius fell throw the veil.

Author note: I'm still working on this fic. This is unusual for me I usually finishes the story before I post them so sorry if it takes awhile.

**Lex one**

I hate planes. I have enough reasons to hate them. I'm no longer afraid of flying. It's more of a control issue. I am not particularly fond of being under some one else control. It's sad to say I refer commercial fights to a privet jet. Less chance of someone crashing the plane just to kill me when there are about 300 hundred casualties.

Tonight no different for any other night I spent crossing the Atlantic. I'm as always the first person off the plane. Laptop and carry on all I took with me when I left London. No need bring everything home when chances are I'll be back in London some time next week. Dad is acting up. Whatever he planning is based in London. Knowing him as well do it won't stay London based, not for long. He in deep what every he's doing is big. Big enough to get Dumbledore interested in me. I'm not really the save the world type of person. I'm doing this more as a favor to Draco. Draco. He was drunk off his ass when I sent him back to school. I wonder what the kid up to now. Probably fucking the socks of the Potter kid.

Step out in to the long term parking garage. Finding my car not a problem. It the only Porsche in long term parking. Sliding behind the wheel feels like coming home. I have not against England but I like driving on the right side of the road. I also really like wide Kansas roads and empty space. I throw my carry on and laptop in to passenger seat. Slide on my driving gloves and step on the gas. The mansion is over an hour from the airport if you drive at the speed limit. if I keep my foot on the gas the whole way there I can make it in under 45 min. Out of habit I take the back road that takes me pass the Kent farm. 5 minute before the turn my cell goes of ring tone tells me it Chloe. I easy of the gas pull the car to a stop, flip open my phone.

"Ms. Sullivan."

"Are you back in the states yet."

"Five minutes from the Kent farm."

"oh." The phone moves I here something that sounds like giggles.

"Chloe are you okay."

More shuffling than. "yeah Lex better than fine. I'm actually at the Kent farm right now. Would you mind swinging by and picking me up."

"Chloe I have a lot of work to do before this night is over and you sound drunk."

"Not drunk tips. Believe me Lex drinks where needed. I also have an update that you should know about. And Pete drove me here. Now he is drunk there no way Clark is letting him drive so I have no way of getting home."

"Pete's in Smallville? Is Clark drunk?"

"Yes I think he is. But he still Mr. responsible."

"I bet he is. I'm come to get you Chloe be out front minutest the farm boy."

"Come on Lex you know you want to see him. He misses you."

"Chloe."

"Sorry mouth shut got it. I'll be out front is Pete allowed to come say hi."

"Good by Chloe."

I hang up in the middle of her giggle. Tipsy Chloe just what I need. It can only make my night better. She says she has an update I don't think she would lie about that to get me to come to the Kent farm. But this is Chloe and she tipsy. Teenager why do I let myself deal with them. I take off at a speed close to the speed limite. No need to rush.

When I pull into the Kent's drive way Chloe is waiting Pete at her side no Clark in site. I throw my laptop and carry on in the back seat reach across and open the passenger door. Chloe skips across the distance and slide in to my car. She is smiling.

"Hell-oh Lex. The farm boy is curled up on his sofa in the barn turns out he doesn't want to see you either."

Clark hiding from me what else is new. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Chloe smile gets bigger. "Yeah he has his reasons."

Pete comes to sit by the open passenger door. He leans in to Chloe lap. She reaches out and pets his head. I fight back a snicker. These farm kids do not hold there liquor well. Pete rest his head on Chloe knees

"Chloe remember we promised Clark it's all secret can't tell anyone ever."

She nods her head. "I remember Pete it was not even an hour ago. Say hi to Lex."

"Hi Lex." He gives me dopey smile from Chloe lap.

"Hi Pete. Have you picked a school yet."

He frown "MU"

I have no doubt he would go there for Chloe. Which is fine. I would prefer he went to Gotham better law school but Metropolis University isn't bad an he gets to stay with his friends. "That's a good choice Pete. Are you going to let me go now or will you be spending the night in Chloe lap?"

He smirks. "I would love to stay in the lap but Clark probably crying his eyes out by now I have to go do the morel support thing." He sits up stretching he bit on his lip to hold back a yawn. "If I'm lucky he'll be to tired to do much crying. Beer always makes him sleepy."

Clark crying why? None of my business. If he wants me to know he'll tell me himself one day most likely when hell is free admission skating ring. Clark Kent and his secrets.

Pete stands and closes the passenger door. He leans in place a kiss on Chloe lips. Well that is new.

"Lex I'm giving you for warning I'm bringing Clark over tomorrow. Call me when you get home Chloe."

She smiles. I take off. Clark sitting in his barn crying over what? now was no the time to thing about Clark there where bigger thing to deal with like crazed wizard and my mental unbalanced Dad. I make a crazed u-turn step on the gas and head for Chloe house. She sit in the passenger seat watching me a small drunk smile on her flushed face. I ignore her and concentrate on the pile of papers waiting to greet me at home.


End file.
